Take a Look in The Magic Hat
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: Harry Potter/Transformers Crossover (prime, TFA, G1 and Bayverse) Series of one shots with Harry paired with different male characters form Transformers. SLASH Rating K-M
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Summary: Harry Potter Transformers Crossover (Prime, TFA, G1 and the Movies) A series of one shots with Harry paired with different male characters from Transformers. Slash, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter. Seriously if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Midnight: So while I re write Strange Times and finish chapter 8 for it, I thought you guys would like a couple of one shots to keep you entertained til I get it finished. **

**Also before I forget Sirius is paired with Thor and Will so the poll is closed.**

**Anywho, Review and give me a pairing. Here are the rules for the one shot ideas.**

**Harry will be submissive.**

**The character he is paired with has to be male and from Transformers.**

**The Transformers character you picked to be paired with him must be from either Prime, Animated, G1, or the Movies (aka Bayverse) since I don't know Armada or Beast wars that well.**

**Please provide a prompt for the pairing.**


	2. Frozen Obsession

**Midinight: Currently unbeta'd cause Otaku is moving and has no internet so bear with me here. Anyway here's the first one-shot in the Magic Hat!.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**Pairing: (Bayverse) Megatron/Harry**

**Summary: Harry works as a scientist for Sector Seven and catches Megatron's attention. Megatron watches and becomes obsessed with Harry as he waits for a chance to escape his icy prison.**

**Midnight: This was suggested by the lovely Lady-Arachne Thanks deary!**

_**-Break out-**_

Megatron glared at the human scientists scurrying around the room he was in. If he wasn't frozen he would have stomped on the insects. Torture them as they have been torturing him even if they were doing so unknowingly. They would pay for their insolence. They would tremble before his wrath! They wou-what's this….

The tyrant stopped mid-rant focusing on the new squishy- no being there was no way such a creature of grace and beauty could be an insect like the other scientists. The insects are so stupid and undeveloped they couldn't even feel the sheer power radiating from the god- yeas god for that is all this small being could be- standing amongst them. Megatron growled in his processor as he watched one of the insects in suits practically devour the lil godling with it's eyes.

'That one will die first,' the Decepticon vowed imagining various ways to kill that agent before he succumbed to stasis lock again.

-scene break-

The next time the Decepticon came online, the godling, who he heard one of the insects in white address as Harry, was discussing something with some of the fleshlings, his musical voice full of anger and contempt for those around him. Intrigued, Megatron tuned his audios to try and catch the conversation as it filtered through the layers of ice.

"…the energy readings keep spiking every time we do an experiment," the godling growled waving a stack of papers at his fellow scientists in emphasis, "How can you say he isn't still alive?!"

"_Because_, Dr. Potter," one of the insects, a femme, sneered at him, "_it_ is just a machine and even if _it _is a super advanced technological miracle _nothing _can survive being incased in sub-zero ice for over nine million years. So _it_ is dead."

And thus his lil godling proved again why he was better than the other fleshes and deserved every right to live once the tyrant was free, Megatron mused as he watched fascinated as Harry continued the argue with the femme subtly questioning the femme's intelligence as he did.

Megatron mentally smirked as the femme insect stomped off the other scientists scrambling after her, the argument ended in a tie it seemed. The warlord watched with interest as the lil godling sighed before turning toward the frozen Decepticon.

"You know I'm going to laugh myself sick the day you free yourself and squish us all," the godling studied him for a moment, "I know you are still alive, my gut says so. And with everything I've been through I've learned to listen to my gut. Though you may be alive I doubt that you are awake or even able to hear me…"

Megatron chuckled mentally as he imagined the look of surprise on his lil godling's faceplate when he learned the tyrant was indeed very much awake and could hear every word he was saying even if just barely.

-scene break-

Months past as Megatron watched over the unknowing scientist plotting the demise of Sector Seven and how best to court the lil godling. Over the course of time he spent watching the small being, the Decepticon warlord had become obsessed with the godling to the point it seemed to almost border on love. But Decepticons didn't do emotions such as love. No he was just extremely obsessed with Harry. Hmm Megatron wasn't sure if he should use his suave dark warlord tone or fierce warrior general tone when he spoke to the scientist the first time. Once he got out of this blasted icy hell…and the Decepticon knew he would be free soon. He felt it in the air, something was going to happen soon. Very soon.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about not being at full strength for when that happened. The tyrant had discovered soon after meeting Harry that the power the godling radiated was very similar to that of the Allspark. Each time the lil godling came to see him; the godling's energy would seep into the Decepticon slowly healing the damage from years of being trapped in ice and at the mercy of Sector Seven. All that was left from some damage the warlord had received recently from experiments, which his self-repair could easily take care of.

Megatron chuckled as the tyrant watched Harry snap at one of the many insects surrounding the godling over doing something stupid, "Soon, my pet, soon. ~"

-scene break-

It was time; Megatron could feel it in the very air, as he watched the scientists talk amongst themselves after that odd group of fleshlings had come into the room, where the tyrant was located, led by one of the agents before they went into the room next to his. The one he knew held the Allspark. His processors stalled for a minute when the lights seemed to flicker for a second and the warlord detected the ice around him rapidly heating up. Yess it was time.

Once the ice was thawed enough so he could move, the Decepticon immediately began to shake himself loose of his icy prison. Megatron cackled mentally as he watched the idiotic fleshlings scream and run once they realized what was happening. Finally free of the ice, the tyrant began stomping on many of the scurrying insects as he searched the stampede for his lil godling.

'There you are,' he purred in his processor scooping up the stunned scientist in his clawed servo with surprising gentleness for a viscous being. Raising his other servo and shifting it into his fusion cannon, Megatron shot a large hole in the roof of the dam.

"You're coming with me," Megatron growled softly to the human as he cradled the godling near his spark chamber as the Decepticon launched himself through the hole. The warlord quickly contacted his troops over the com-link. ::Desist pursuit of the Autobots and fall back.::

::B-but they have the Allspark!:: came Starscream's whiny retort.

::Let the Auto-scum have it:: the tyrant growled viscously before smirking, ::I have a much better prize.::

::But My Lor-::

::That's an order, Starscream::

::Yes, my lord.::

'Yes let the pathetic fools have the Allspark', the tyrant mused feeling the godling curl up in his servo, 'I have something just as or more powerful then it.'

_**-Line Breaking here-**_

**Midnight: So here it is. What do you think? And remember I currently don't have a beta so there are going to be mistakes. **

**The next one shot is going to be one suggested by the lovely salllzy. **

**Please Review!**

**And to leave a pairing you wish to see along with a prompt!**


	3. Love like Dynamite part 1

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long and also I'm using the library's computer so that's the only reason I was able to update. I'm working on the next chapters for many of my works but it's going to be slow. Also I don't know if my beta has internet yet so bare with my spelling mistakes.**

**Pairing: G1 Wheeljack/Harry (Techno)  
Prompt given to me by Sallzy**

**-line break-**

Wheeljack sighed as he watched the light grey and dark green Praxian, talking with his brother on the other side of the Rec Room, before the inventor took another drink of his high grade. He had been pinning after the other mech since he meet the young communications technician. He sighed again as he watched Techno before he got up and left the Rec Room heading for his lab, never noticing the pale green optics of his love interest watching him leave longingly.

There were many reasons he couldn't be with Techno, the inventor mused as he made his way to his lab. One, the other was the SIC's younger brother. Prowl would likely kill him if he made a move on Techno. Two, Techno was many vorns younger then him. No way would the younger mech want someone as old as him. Three, he was a walking time bomb! Very few even like to associate with him because of that fact. And the list just wen on and on. Wheeljack sighed as he sat down and began working on a new weapon for Prime.

Techno swore softly as he dodged laser fire. The cons had decided to attack a local power plant in the middle of the night dragging many of the mechs out of recharge. He was one of the few who were tasked with guarding Wheeljack as the inventor sat up his latest invention. He cursed and looked over his shoulder at the inventor trying to ignore the bolt of arousal that shot through him as he gazed at the mech he secretly loved. But it wasn't the time to indulge in watching the other work, there was a battle going on.

"How's it going 'jack" he asked his melodious voice cutting through the sounds of laser fire.

The inventor grinned, finials flashing earning another round of laser fire their way, as he chirped happily, "Almost done Techy."

The communications mech chuckled at the nickname as he fired back at the enemy, not noticing the three cons sneaking up behind them before it was too late, "Hurry up and get it up!"

He turned to grin at the other before freezing when a large con swung at the inventor, hitting him in the helm, "Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack crumbled to the ground as the cons leaped at Techno, the Praxian fighting them off desperately calling the other's name. Wheeljack groaned as he tried to sit up fighting to stay online, the last thing the inventor saw before falling offline was them knocking Techno out, "Techno..."

The next time Wheeljack woke up, he was staring at the orange ceiling of the repair bay. The inventor groaned sitting up and clutching his helm, "Techo?"

"He was captured," Prime spoke softly from beside his berth, "You and Techno were ambushed during the battle."

"We have to save him!"

"And we will, 'Jack. Mirage and Jazz are going on a rescue mission to retrieve him."

"I'm going too."

"Wheeljack..."

"I used to be Special Ops, Prime, I can handle it."

"Very well, I will inform Jazz."

There was a chuckle from behind them, "No need, Prime, Ah heard it all."

Optimus nodded, "Very well, Jazz."

Jazz looked at the inventor grinning, "Never thought ya'ld come back tah the Ops, Jackie."

Wheeljack growled, "The cons messed with the wrong mech."

Jazz chuckled before leaving with Prime, "We leave in half a joor, be ready."

"Yes, sir."

Techno winced as he came online, grimacing as he tried to move before swearing softly when he found he couldn't. Judging by the rattling sound he heard, Techno guessed he was chained to the berth.

"Good to see that you have finally decided to awaken," Techno grimaced as he onlined his optics to confirm, that yes that was Megatron talking to him, whom he glared at who only smirked in return, "You are a very hard mech to capture."

"What do you want from me?!" the young mech growled doorwings flapping agitatedly against the berth.

The tyrant only chuckled as he headed to the door, "I'll leave that for my Third to explain." He smirked over his shoulder at Techno as he left, "Have fun~"

Techno tensed when he finally noticed the silent blue mech before hissing, "What. Do. You. Want?!"

The TIC's visor flashed as he answered calmly gazing down at the frightened Praxian, "Soundwave: Desires Techno."

The communications expert stilled when he heard this before hissing loudly like a wild cyber-cat, "You can't have me! I only love one mech and you are not -umph!"

He cried out in surprise, having not noticed when Soundwave moved until the mech captured his lips in a brutal kiss causing Techno t whimper in pain. Techno quickly recovered and bit down on Soundwave's lip. The telepath jerked back before slapping Techno hard causing him to cry out.

Soundwave gripped his chin hard as he growled harshly loosing his usual monotone, the telepath's lip bleeding, "Techno: Will be Soundwave's."

Techno spat energon in the other's face, optics blazing with defiance as he hissed, "Go frag yourself."

The third in command slapped him hard again before leaving. Techno lay on the berth staring up at the ceiling forlornly, _'Wheeljack...'_

**To be continued...**

**-line break-**

**Midnight: Hope you like it also heres the cybertronian time reference.**

**Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes**

**Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours**

**Orn - About 13 Earth day**

**Cycle - About 3 Earth weeks**

**Stellar Cycle - About 73 Earth Months**

**Vorn - About 83 Earth years**

**And please forgive me for the cliff hanger and don't worry I will continue the story. Next one-shot will be up soon the prompt was given to me by Le-maru. Though I can't post it today cause the library will be closing soon.**


End file.
